In recent years, a network system operated by a company etc. uses a plurality of network devices. Each network device in a network system is managed by a management device. As an example, a technology called as Software-Defined Networking (SDN) is employed in which a software program executed by a management device manages respective network devices in a centralized manner.
The management device makes network devices perform prescribed functions. For example, the management device makes management-target network devices execute prescribed commands so as to make these network devices perform prescribed functions, and thereby manages them. For this, the management device uses a prescribed template so as to generate a command.
As a related technology, a technology is proposed in which a template for setting structure definitions of network devices is stored in a template storage unit, when a server resource has been added to a network in response to the provision of a new service, a network for which a structure definition is to be added is searched, a structure definition related to the searched network device is read and proposed, and the setting of the network device is modified by using information received from a proposed template (Patent Document 1 for example).
Also, a technology is proposed that suppresses the occurrence of failures caused by operation mistakes upon the command inputs in the operation/maintenance services of a server that provides business processing services to a plurality of customers (Patent Document 2 for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-087268
Patent Document 2: International Publication Pamphlet No. 2007/086129